A Christmas Romance
by AAROTGFan
Summary: Team Austin is throwing a Christmas party! Will the night just be songs and fun or will romance find it's way into a certain singer and songwriter? Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. All right's go to Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here's a little Auslly story I'm writing for the holiday's. I'm not expecting it to be long. Maybe just one or two more chapter's after this one. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. All right's go to Disney.**

"Move it just a little more to the right Dez." said Trish. Austin and Dez were hanging up streamer's for the Christmas party that Team Austin was throwing at Sonic Boom that night. All of them were hard at work except for Trish, unless you count reading fashion magazine's and napping, hard work.

"If I move it anymore to the right I'm gonna fall off the ladder." said Dez. He turned to look at his frenemy.

"I know." said Trish. "Why do you think I said, move it more to the right?" Dez glared at her.

"Don't be mean Trish!" called out Ally, as she put a tiny Christmas tree on the counter. "If you want something to do, you could help us finish decorating."

"Or I could sit down and finish reading this magazine." Trish said holding up a copy of Cheetah Beat. Ally smiled at her friend, picked up a bag of tinsel, and tossed it to her. It hit Trish in the face. "Your helping us." Ally said firmly. Trish sighed and picked the tinsel.

"We're done with the streamer's." said Austin walking over to Ally. "What should we do next?" Ally looked around.

"Can you guys help me put the garland on the handrail?" she asked, pointing to the staircase that led up to the practice room where they wrote and recorded their songs. He nodded.

"Yeah we can do that." he said. "Dez!"

"What?" Dez asked. He had been helping Trish put more tinsel on the big Christmas tree that was under the stairwell. Actually Trish had handed the job to him and was just watching and telling him where to put it.  
Dez was now covered from head to toe with the stuff.

"Come help Ally and me put up this garland." Austin said, holding up one end of the garland.

"Okey dokey." Dez said. He started to walk to the steps, but left a trail of tinsel behind him.

"Dez, Dez!" Ally cried. Dez looked up at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I think you need to clean up first." she told him. He looked down at his clothes.

"Why? I'm not dirty? he told her.

"I'm talking about the tinsel." said Ally.

"Ohhh!" Dez said. "I'll get it off." He started shaking off his clothes.

"Not in the store Dez!" Ally cried out again.

"Fine, I'll go home." he said, sighing. He walked out of the store with the tinsel trailing behind him.

Ally rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the garland.

"Are you excited for the party tonight?" asked Austin.

"Uhhh, of course I am!" said Ally. "I just hope everyone like's the song we wrote."

"They will." said Austin looking at her. "Your the best songwriter in the biz."

Ally smiled at him. "Thanks Austin." He smiled back at her.

"No problem Ally." They both stared at each other for a minute.

"We should get back to the garland." said Ally.

Austin nodded. "Yeah we should."

They both put their attention back to the garland. Neither of them noticed that the other was slightly blushing.

**Chapter one, done! What did you guys think? Rate and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank's to everyone who followed, favorited, and/or reviewed! You guys are awesome! As I said in my first chapter, my story won't be that long, and I have decided to have one more chapter after this one. Well anyway, here's chapter two!**

_***that night***_

The Christmas party was in full swing. Austin and Ally watched as kids they had invited from their school walked into Sonic Boom. Half of their guest's had already arrived and the party had started only ten minutes ago.

"Hey guys." said a cheerful voice behind them. They turned around and saw Kira Starr, the daughter of Jimmy Starr who's company, Starr Records, had given Austin a record deal five months earlier. Kira smiled at them.  
"Great party. How have you guys been? It's been forever since we've talked."

"We've been great." said Austin. "We're almost done writing the songs for my album."

"Sound's good." said Kira. "How are Trish and Dez?"

"Their good." Ally said. "Trish is still being hired and fired, and Dez is well... Dez."

"Glad you guys are doing good." said Kira. Her eyes drifted over to a small gathering of kids next to the door.  
"Oh! There's Stacey Pine. I'm gonna go talk to her. Talk to you guys later."

"Talk to you later." Austin and Ally said simultaeously as Kira walked over to the group.

Suddenly Nelson, the young boy Ally gave piano lesson's to, walked into the store. He was, for whatever reason,  
dressed as an orange. "Hey Ally!" Nelson said excitedly. "I'm here for the citrus party."

Austin looked at Ally, who was looking just as confused as he did. "Nelson," said Ally, it's a Christmas party.  
Not a citrus party."

Nelson's happy face drooped. "Aww nartz's." he said, sounding upset. "Do you now hard it was to find this at this time of the year?" He pointed at his orange costume, turned around and walked out of the store.

"So, are you ready to sing?" asked Ally. "Won't be to long."

"I'm ready." Austin said with a grin. Ally smiled back at him.

"Just making sure." she said. Austin looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey look." he said, pointing up. "Mistletoe." Ally looked and sure enough, there was mistletoe hanging above them. They looked at each other and started to lean in. Suddenly, Dez came running up to them. He was once again covered in tinsel.

"Dez!" Ally said, sounding exasperated. "Why are you covered in tinsel again?"

"Well Trish was talking to this guy from our school and I went up to them and started talking about the Zalien movie's. The guy left for some reason, but Trish got mad, grabbed the bag of tinsel and poured it all over me." said Dez. His gaze landed on something behind Ally. "Oooo! Gingerbread people." He ran over to the table that they had set out for the snacks and drinks.

"Austin!" called out Trish, who walked up to him. "It's time to perform."

"Okay." said Austin.

"Good luck!" Ally said, giving him a quick hug.

"Thank's." said Austin. They detached and Austin went up to give his performance.

**Sorry about the almost kiss guys. Don't hate me! *hide's in a secret locked room* Rate and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've haven't been in a writing mood lately. Well anyway, here's the last chapter of, A Christmas Romance!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Austin & Ally or Christmas Soul. All right's go to Disney.**

Austin jumped up onto the stage that they had set up for him to perform on. "What's up everybody?" he asked into the microphone. His answer was cheers and clapping. "This is a new song that was written by my very talented partner, Ally." The croud cheered and applauded again. "It's called Christmas Soul and I hope you guys like it."

The band started to play and the song began.

_1, 2, 3, 4!_  
_Uh-Huh!_  
_Whoo!_

_I always love this time of year _

_White snow and reindeer _

_Heh, yeah_

_That special something in the air _

_Friend's and family everywhere _

_Ooooh_

_When everybody's singing _

_My heart starts jing-a-lingin'_  
_There's something 'bout those December nights!_

_Today's the day _

_Let's celebrate that Christmas Soul _

_Feel that Christmas Soul_

_We'll have a ball _

_Let's deck the hall's with that Christmas Soul _

_Feel that Christmas Soul_

_We got that reindeer _

_Kinda of cheer _

_Santa's flying over here _

_All the way from the North Pole!_  
_'Cause we got that Christmas Soul!_

_Just clap your hand's _

_We can dance tonight (Come on!)_  
_If you got Christmas spirit _

_Let it shine bright (Uh-huh)_

_I said_

_Just clap your hands _

_We can dance tonight (Oh!)_  
_If you got Christmas spirit _

_Let it shine bright _

_Yeah, yeah_

_Today's the day _

_Let's celebrate that Christmas Soul _

_Feel that Christmas Soul_

_We'll have a ball _

_Let's deck the hall's with that Christmas Soul _

_Feel that Christmas Soul_

_We got that reindeer _

_Kinda of cheer _

_Santa's flying over here _

_All the from the North Pole!_  
_'Cause we got that Christmas Soul_

_We got that reindeer _

_Kinda of cheer _

_Santa' flying over here _

_All the way from the North Pole!_  
_'Cause we got that Christmas Soul_

_Just feel that, just feel that _

_Just feel that Christmas Soul (Christmas Soul!)_  
_Just feel that, just feel that Just feel that _

_Christmas Soul (Yeah, we'll feel that Christma Soul!)_  
_Just feel that, just feel that _

_Just feel that Christmas Soul _

_Ooooh_

The audience cheered and clapped louder than ever. Austin grinned at them. "Thank's for coming out!" he said. The croud clapped again. As soon as Austin was off the stage, he was ambushed by the rest of Team Austin.

"That was great Austin!" said Ally.

"You were awesome!" said Trish.

"You rocked it up there!" said Dez. "And I got all on camera. I can have it up on the website by tomorrow."

"All right!" said Austin, Ally, and Trish simultaneously. After that Dez ran off to the snack table again, and Trish walked into the crowd of guests to mingle. Ally started to follow her, but Austin caught her arm.

"Hang on." he said. "I wanted to give you your Christmas present." He handed her a small jewlrey box. Curious to see what was inside, Ally opened the box. Inside was half of a heart necklace. Engraved on it was the word, _friends_. Ally looked at Austin.

"Thank's Austin." she said. She gave him a tight hug. "What about the other half though?" She let go of him.  
In answer to her question, he pulled out a necklase he had been wearing. It was the seconed half to Ally's necklace. Engraved on it was the word,_ forever_.

"Get it?" he asked. "Because we're friends forever."

Ally smiled. "I get it." She took the necklace out of the box and put it on.

Austin looked up. "Look's like we're under the mistletoe again." he said. Ally looked and saw the mistetoe hanging above them. They looked at each other, leaned in and kissed. As soon as their lip's met, though niether of them said it out loud, they both thought it.

_Best Christmas Ever._

**It's the end guys! I hope the ending wasn't to cheesy. XD I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited,**  
**and/or reviewed! I'm not sure when I'll post another story. I don't have any ideas, so it might be awhile.**  
**Until next time!**


End file.
